A Blessing
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Naruto watched as Gaara seemed to trace a slight line on his hand. It was fascinating to see the Kazekage be so human. Naruto x Gaara, slight boys love.


**Title**: A Blessing  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Naruto x Gaara (very slight, more friendship-ish)  
**Warning**: Barely there boy's love (but only in you squint)  
** Word Count**: 1500

Gaara sat quietly on the edge of his guest quarter's bed. He didn't say a word, only stared out the window silently. Gaara's face was peaceful; his eyes showed no malice. It was such a stark contrast to the person the Kazekage had been just a few years ago. Further, Gaara displayed no signs that he was aware there was another person standing in his doorway. Just when Naruto thought perhaps he shouldn't intrude on this private moment, Gaara turned himself slightly and faced him. Even in the dim light Gaara's eyes were haunting. There were deep, dark marks that circled the iridescent turquoise. However, those eyes were more curious than threatening, so Naruto chose to say his hellos.

"Hey Gaara," he said. Naruto's hand rose in some awkward greeting attempt.

Gaara didn't reply, only cocked his head to the side. If Naruto hadn't matured in the last few years he might have missed the slight gesture Gaara gave with his hand as he patted the spot beside him. So much of what Gaara communicated was said in complete silence.

It was a bit strange to be summoned to another man's bed, but Naruto didn't deny Gaara his request. The blond took long, soundless strides to where Gaara was and sat next to him on the mattress.

"Who knew? You are_ actually _a ninja," Gaara spoke in a mere whisper.

"Who knew? The Kazekage _actually_ has a sense of humor," Naruto retorted with an unamused snort.

Gaara looked out the window, but barely breathed the words, "We all grow up and change…" before letting them fall off into the stillness of the night air.

The room was muggy and hot. It was wet with moisture which was common in Konoha, but not in Suna. Gaara was used to intense heat, but it was almost always dry, and nights in the desert were cold in comparison to this stiflingly moist place. It made the Kazekage cranky and robbed him of precious sleep. Sleeping was already hard for him. Gaara couldn't find the energy at this time of night to make decent conversation with his friend, but it was still comforting to have Naruto by his side, even without talking.

Naruto's Hokage coronation was tomorrow. It was a culmination of a long, arduous road. The past couple of years were rather tumultuous. Gaara had watched his counterpart grow into a strong, capable shinobi. Uzumaki had become more than just a good ninja, Naruto had become a first-rate leader who was respected and loved by his friends and subordinates. Even Gaara had come to admire Naruto.

"So is this how it was for you?" Naruto asked, his hands held together as he fidgeted and rolled his thumbs in lazy circles.

"I suppose it was. I was surprised they didn't forgo my ceremony entirely," Gaara replied.

He chose to continue looking out the window rather than at Naruto. The Kazekage didn't understand why, but in this close proximity it was difficult to look his friend in the face. He always felt a little sick when he did, his emotions chaotic and reminiscent of the days when the Shukaku was in his body ravaging his mind.

"Hmm…"

Naruto's voice was low and soothing as he hummed quietly. It was an unconscious sound, but Gaara liked how Naruto's voice vibrated deep and low.

"I wish I could have been there to support you," Naruto told Gaara.

Gaara didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say how he wished Naruto would have been there too; to see the conscious effort Gaara had made to be a good person. It was a time when the Shukaku was still a part of him, so it took considerable effort to do. He had tried so hard to be like Naruto, and in the end he succeeded. These days Gaara also had friends and subordinates who respected and cared for him.

The air was heavy again, but this time it was filled by things that Gaara couldn't find the courage to say. They were things that Naruto didn't have knowledge of, and probably never would. These were words Gaara kept locked deep in his heart, because he wasn't even sure what they were or how he would present them to his friend.

Naruto fidgeted a bit more, and Gaara unconsciously touched the tattoo on his forehead.

_"Ai" or "love"…_

_"_Headache?" Naruto asked, oblivious to what Gaara had really done.

"No," the sand leader responded, letting his hand drop immediately when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh…okay," Naruto said curiously, but didn't press the issue, instead he changed the subject. "Well, did you get me a present?"

Sand council members and dignitaries had bogged the Kazekage's visiting party down with gifts for Naruto and Konoha, but not a single one of them was actually from Gaara. The young Kazekage could honestly say that he didn't even know what most of them were.

He bluntly told Naruto, "No. Nothing."

Naruto harrumphed and crossed his arms, like he was mad at Gaara, but it was a very obvious act. "I see, and after I got you that really nice orange vase to put in your office for your birthday last year."

The response from the Kazekage was a squint and a firm, "I do not give gifts," said to his friend.

"And I don't do deserts and sand, but you don't see me complaining when I come to visit you every now and then," Naruto shot back. As an afterthought he pointed an accusing finger at the Kazekage before continuing. Gaara's eyes widened at the childish display. "AND, you never come to visit me here in Konoha. You are a bad friend."

Even though Naruto wasn't serious, his words still stung. The hurt showed in Gaara's eyes, a deep pain resurrected momentarily as he gave Naruto a wounded look. He turned away from the blond and decided that the window was much less irritating.

Naruto scooted close to his friend and gently touched Gaara's arm, "Hey, I'm sorry, don't be mad. It was just a joke."

"It was a bad joke," Gaara told Naruto bitterly.

"It came from me. Did you expect genius?" Naruto asked with a smile. Gaara wasn't looking at the other man's face, but he could hear the smirk creep into Naruto's voice. It was warm and cheery and oh so disarming.

"Do you really want a present?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded emphatically, coupling his movement with an excite, "Yes." For a man who had traversed such a difficult path in life, Naruto was surprisingly jovial and still had an air of innocence about him.

"Give me your hand," Gaara said. He held his out to demonstrate, palm up as an example, then looked Naruto in the face again to show he was dead serious.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, not really knowing how to respond. "Uh…" but didn't say anything else, he just gave over his hand to Gaara, hoping that he'd get it back in one piece and still attached to his arm. Once it was in Gaara's possession, he urged Naruto to turn it over; then Gaara studied the lines in the dim light. "Oh, I get it!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're doing one of those palm reading things."

Gaara jabbed a finger into the center of Naruto's palm, "No," he said sternly, "I'm not."

Naruto's expression went from excited to dread in less than a second, "Then what exactly are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"A blessing," Gaara responded as he ran his finger over one of the lines in Naruto's hand. "It is known to many of the people who live in the desert."

Naruto watched as Gaara seemed to trace a slight line on his hand. It was fascinating to see the Kazekage be so…human.

Gaara followed a deep line on Naruto's palm with his fingertip, "For a long life filled with contentment," and then one beside it, "In which you find companionship," and one below that, "And the strength to persevere over the obstacles presented to you." Gaara's gaze focused onto Naruto's face, and then he bowed his head. "This is what I wish for you, Naruto."

Naruto's hand was returned, the ghost sensations of Gaara's fingertips still dancing over the nerve endings in his palm. Naruto's mouth was dry and he nodded deftly, not really knowing what to say. It was quite the poetic blessing coming from Gaara, and he could hardly believe it had been given to him by the Kazekage.

"Thank you," was what Naruto finally settled upon when he regained the ability to speak. "That was really beautiful."

Gaara nodded. He too found the blessing pleasant. Temari had once done it to him and wished for him to find courage, friendship, and a love that would heal past wounds. It was one of the most precious gifts Gaara had ever received, and now he wished to pass it on in hopes that it would be precious to Naruto as well.

Judging from the warm, genuine smile Naruto gave him that was spread from ear to ear and even twinkled in his vibrant blue eyes, it was.


End file.
